


Family

by Aibhilin



Series: The Women of One Piece [15]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Drabble, Found Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:36:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26769610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aibhilin/pseuds/Aibhilin
Summary: She’d scoff at his attempts at medicine-making and scold him for mistaking one herb for the other.Yet, she’s grown fond of him.
Relationships: Doctor Kureha & Tony Tony Chopper
Series: The Women of One Piece [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726342
Kudos: 6





	Family

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Family. Constraint: 100 words max.
> 
> My attempt at a drabble challenge, dear readers :D

She's not certain when she started thinking of her assistant as such.

Slowly, the young reindeer she has taken under her care when the old cocker kicked the bucket has slotted into place under “family” in her mind.

It’s been decades since she last has had that in her life. To be honest, she half-detests the feeling.

Whenever a beaker would break or a book fall to the floor because he’s gotten careless, again, she’d reprimand him.

She’d scoff at his attempts at medicine-making and scold him for mistaking one herb for the other.

Yet, she’s grown fond of him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it?
> 
> Leave a comment, if you'd like~!


End file.
